the_laylas_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
The Laylas
The Laylas are an English-Scottish girl group based in London, England. The group consists of Tiffany Andrews, Delilah Byrd, Nadia Goulding and Ellie Hawthorne. The band was formed in late 2012 and their debut album Celestia was released on March 19, 2013. Shan Hale eventually left the group and is the only member to have quit. Their second studio album, Werewolves + Lullabies is scheduled to be released on June 4, 2013. The album will have a genre shift to pop punk and will abandon the group's "girl-next-door" image to more of a "bad girl" one. Career 2012-2013: Formation and Celestia Starting in early 2012, open auditions were scheduled for The Laylas. Thousands of girls throughout the United Kingdom auditioned but in late 2012 it was announced that Tiffany Andrews, Delilah Byrd, Nadia Goulding, Shan Hale and Ellie Hawthorne were the ones who made it into the group. Starting in January 2013, the group was in the studio for writing and recording of their debut album. On March 16, 2013 it was announced that the album was complete and it has been titled Celestia. ''The album was released on March 19, 2013.The Welcome to Celestia Tour'' is scheduled to begin on March 30, 2013. 2013-present: Werewolves + Lullabies At the release party for Celestia, band member Shan Hale accidentally released news about a second studio album. Hale said "Well y'know, working in the studio late sure does take a toll on you." Also, Delilah Byrd confirmed the same night that their second studio album is in the works but they are unsure if it will be an EP or LP. At several shows of The Welcome to Celestia Tour the group announced that they've been writing songs for their second release and it should be done by the end of their tour. They also said that the album has more of an R&B sound and that fans should be expecting a collaboration with a "very popular artist from the past." On April 10, 2013, Tiffany Andrews said "we have a couple songs we all definitely want on the album, but it's still very far from being complete." On April 14, 2013, the group revealed that the album has wrapped up writing and will begin recording. They also revealed that the tracklisting, album name, and cover art have all been finalized, all will be revealed at a later date, which was later revealed to be April 21, 2013. The album is scheduled to be released on June 2, 2013. The lead single "Hate You (Forever)" is scheduled to be released on May 21, 2013. Hale ultimately decided to leave the group, hoping to pursue a career in photography. After the leave of Hale, the group was left in an empty situation, due to not having a fifth member to complete the girl-group. After long speculations and discussion Byrd announced that the group will go without a fifth member and that Hale was asked to be the groups photographer which she accepted. Other Projects Delilah Byrd of the band revealed in a February 2013 interview that the band hopes to open a fashion line together soon. She also added that they are planning to collaborate with American department store Macy's for the line. At the release party for Celestia, Ellie Hawthorne revealed that the line is currently in the design phase, it'll be called The House of Layla and will consist of retro fashions mixed with cute, girly fashions designed for women and teen girls. After the group drastically changed their image, Ellie Hawthorne stated "The line is going to be relaunched as ourselves have grown out of the look we were trying to create. Sure, the release date is going to be pushed back but we think it's worth it." It will now consist of "biker-girl chic" clothing. At the release party for Celestia, Nadia Goulding revealed that the group will guest star in an episode of the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up. The episode is set to air on May 20, 2013 and they will perform their brand new single form Werewolves + Lullabies. On April 10, 2013, a teaser commercial for a fragrance titled Cold Innocence ''was released on the group's VEVO channel. Public Image At the time of the group's first release, ''Celestia critics noted their "cute, girly and girl-next-door persona" and acknowledged that their image helped them sell records because of its large gap in the American market. The group's outfits consisted of matching top/bottom combos, pastel colors such as light pink and mint green and glitter. In the "Werewolves + Lullabies era," the group shifted their image and clothing choices. They abondoned their "girl-next-door" image and adopted a more "badass" and "rebellious" look that often consisted of black leather, leather jackets, bikini tops, leather boots, black skinny jeans, short skirts, and tank tops. Their makeup always drastically changed. They left their "cute, lip-glossy" look and adopted something more mature often having a shadowy eye look with red shades of lipstick. Delilah Byrd dying her hair is said to be the first step in changing the group's image. In late April 2013, all five girls dyed their hair together to aid in finding this new image. Delilah dyed her hair pink, Ellie dyed her hair blue, Shan lightened it to a light brown and gave it an edgier cut, Tiffany dyed her hair purple, and Nadia dyed it red. Members Tiffany Andrews Tiffany Michelle Andrews was born on December 10, 1991 in Oxford, England. She competed in beauty pageants as a child eventually winning Miss Teen Oxford when she was 15. Also in her teens she developed an interest for acting and performing. She auditioned for The X Factor UK season 7 in 2010 but failed to make it past the bootcamp stage. Delilah Byrd Delilah Lee Byrd was born on March 18, 1993 in London, England. As a young child she always loved performing and would perform in musicals at a local theatre. She attended The BRIT School in London, England along with Nadia Goulding. Byrd works as one of the group's songwriters. Nadia Goulding Nadia Jeanette Goulding was born on May 24, 1992 in London, England. Her mother died when she was two, so was raised by her grandmother. Goulding spent most of her free time at her grandmother's ballet studio and, at the age of 5, began dancing professionally. Goulding did not start singing until age thirteen at a school talent show where she won first place. Goulding was attending The BRIT School in London, England before she was a member of The Laylas. Ellie Hawthorne Eloise Megan "Ellie" Hawthorne was born on March 6, 1994 in Edinburgh, Scotland. When she was eight, her father who was a talented musician began teaching her how to play guitar and she's loved it ever since. Hawthorne also had a brief acting career from 2004-2012 and had a role in four studio films. She is the only Scottish member of the group, the group's guitarist, and one of the group's songwriters. Hawthorne was discovered on YouTube by Delilah Byrd. Discography Albums Singles Category:Groups Category:Musical acts